packs_and_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tribe of the Wind Divers
Wind Divers belong to Kitagon. Citizens and slaves are open, but please ask to make a noble or royal figure. Appearance Wind Divers are tall and elegant. They have huge, feathered wings, and their beaks have hundreds of small, sharp teeth that could easily kill. Like griffons, the upper half of their body is mainly bird, with their head sporting large, feathery ears, while the lower half is mostly cat, with several large feathers at the tip of their tails. The males are usually more colorful than females, with several species being an exception. (Like the macaw.) Wind Diver's cat and bird parts are usually based off of where they live. For example, a wren and bobcat mix rather than a jaguar and snowy owl. (PLEASE take these factors into consideration.) Society Classes: Wind Divers are broken up into 'classes' based on their bloodline and wealth. The tribe is led by a male and female who have equal authority. If one of the leaders die, then the widow/widower can choose a new spouse to keep the bloodline flowing. If both leaders die, then the rulership passes onto the eldest son or daughter, who must then choose a mate. This is, of course, the highest class. Nobles are considered as the second-class, which mostly consist of extremely wealthy Divers or government officials. They are broken up into Houses based on their ancestry, and the father will always choose the mate of his female offspring once they become of age, whilst the males are given the freedom of choice while choosing a female. The third-class, or middle class, is the most populated when it comes to this subject. It mostly consists of farmers, hunters, architects, and other jobs. Families usually live in small caves, and the members have a freedom of choosing who their mate will be. The lowest-class, also known as the fourth class, consists of slaves and criminals who must work for their freedom. Government: The male and female leaders have the final consent on bills and laws. If one approves of it, then the other must agree, or it shall not be passed. The government officials usually create the bills before displaying them. Diet: Wind Divers mainly eat fish and birds due to their rocky habitat. If a Wind Diver becomes a hunter, then they are either placed into the Sky or River patrols, which specialize in catching one form of prey. Cross Breeding: Wind Divers are well known for their attempts at cross breeding- whether it be a griffon of the wrong combination or an attempt at making a whole new tribe. Most of these facilities have been wiped out, but there are several small ones still scattered across the lands. Habitat Wind Divers live in a rocky stone canyon, which is covered with huge pine trees and small mountains. There are hundreds of waterfalls spread out among the rocks, and a river at the bottom of several tall, thin hoodoos. Higher classes usually live at the peak of the canyon whilst lower classes live towards the bottom. All Wind Divers live in caves, which they decorate with feathers, rocks, and fine jewels. The 'royal' family, however, lives in a castle at the summit of the tallest mountain. Slaves are often put to work at the rapids of the rivers, where they risk their life clearing stones and thick mud so the River patrols can catch fish easily. Naming Wind Divers are usually named after plants, flowers, and colors. Compound names are also common. Breeding (Important) Wind Diver offspring is based on the combo of their parents. As an example, I will use my two OCs, Viridian and Alizarin. These two mates would naturally be off a different habitat: A hawk/mountain lion vs a peacock/tiger. One of their daughters, Maizie, is a dove/bobcat. She obtained her father's desert animal bases, while their other daughter adopted her mother's. (A jaguar/macaw.) Another example of this: Arctic fox/Snowy owl vs a lion/crane could equal something like a cheetah/ostrich. (Though I wouldn't exactly recommend an ostrich. This could affect their flying ability.) HOWEVER: If the parents are of the same climate, then the offspring will obtain a combo of that climate as well. (Like a eagle/mountain lion and a cardinal/bobcat.) PLEASE NOTE: The bird and cat features you choose CAN and WILL affect your Diver, such as Maizie's short tail. Current Members Royalty/Leaders: Viridian (Female Leader/Queen) Alizarin (Male Leader/King) Princesses/Princes: Maizie Nobles/Second Class: Middle Class/Third Class: Slaves/Fourth Class: